


Il A Compté

by faithinthepoor



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor





	Il A Compté

By the time the bellboy brings their luggage into the room she feels like a lifetime has passed since she left Fairview. In rudimentary terms she has crossed an ocean and changed continents and thereby altered the fabric of her own space and time but those changes are small compared with the reality of the situation. The magnitude of what she has done terrifies her. This is either single-handedly the bravest thing she has ever done or the stupidest and it’s entirely possible that it could be both.

She does an assessment to ensure that all of their belongings have made it from the lobby intact. The attention she gives to the task is unnecessary, as though she somehow is convinced that their bags would survive an international flight unscathed just to be damaged transiting up a few floors. 

When she can’t justify spending any more time on her pointless endeavour she turns to take in the room. She had anticipated that Robin would be reclining on the bed like a naked siren and that the magnetic pull would drag her into Robin’s arms where she could at least quiet her thoughts for a while. However that is not the sight that greets her, instead Robin is fully clothed and kneeling in the centre of the large bed. She pauses to register the fact that they technically share a bed now. Robin disarms her with a large small and literally bounces on the bed. “I can’t believe we are really here.”

“Neither can I.”

“Are you ok?” doubt reads all over Robin’s face.

“I don’t know. I think that’s what we’re here to find out,” she joins Robin on the bed but sits on the edge with her back to the blond.

Lithe arms circle her from behind and she feels her body tighten. Robin contorts herself so that her face is in view and crinkles her nose adorably, “Do I need a shower?”

“No. Well, yes actually, I think we both do.”

“But that’s not what’s wrong is it?”

“Nothing’s wrong I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed.”

“I can go and freshen up and make myself a little more presentable if that helps.”

She reaches up and strokes Robin’s cheek, “No need. You look beautiful.”

The bed shifts and suddenly Robin is sitting beside her. “Maybe we should have thought this through a little more. You seemed okay on the plane so I didn’t think we needed to talk about it.”

“I was okay on the plane.” She had free alcohol and Robin leaning on her shoulder, she was better than okay on the plane.

“But it’s different now that you’re here. It’s okay. We can get separate rooms if that would help.”

“No,” her reply is forceful and punctuated by the firm grasp she takes of Robin’s hand. “I want you here.”

Robin rotates her hand so that their fingers are linked, “Good. I wouldn’t have wanted you to have told staff that we only needed one room and one bed for nothing.”

“You speak French?”

Her statement obviously comes across as condescending as Robin looks offended. “A little. I certainly know the word for bed. Even strippers can know things. Besides it doesn’t hurt to be able to talk dirty in more than one language and I am a virtual polyglot when it come to telling assholes to get their fucking paws of me.”

“I didn’t mean it to come across like that, I just didn’t know you knew French.”

The blond shrugs, “Un peu. Un tres petite peu.”

“Moi aussi and don’t get offended again but I think it’s sexy as hell that you know some French.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Robin’s smile is genuine and her eyes are huge.

“So you heard me telling them I was going to share a bed with you?” In retrospect she had felt Robin’s body stiffen beside her when they were offered two rooms.

“I was a bit concerned about how you would handle it. After all you do worry about what people think.”

“I didn’t come here to try and get over that just to fall at the first hurdle.”

“I’m glad but you seem unsure now.”

“I am unsure but for not for the reasons you think.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes and no.”

“Well that’s certainly helpful,” Robin drops a small kiss to her shoulder.

“I am glad we’re here.”

“That’s kinda handy all things considered.”

She laughs and feels some of the tension leave her body, “I really like you, you know?”

“I would hope so. I don’t imagine that you fly just anyone to Paris.”

“I really, really want this to work.”

“Honey stop putting so much pressure on this. We just got here. Let’s take a nap and see where things go from there.”

“I thought you told me there were things much more refreshing than a nap,” her voice seems to have dropped about an octave.

“I’m not sure you’re in the right mood for that.”

“Trust me, I am,” she takes Robin’s hand and places it between her thighs allowing her to feel the heat already radiating in the area. “I want you very much, I’m just scared,” she grabs Robin’s hand again and this time places it over the point when her heart is busy trying to hammer its way out of her chest.

“I don’t usually think of myself as scary.”

“It’s scary to think how much I like you. How much I don’t want to wreck this.”

“You say that like you are sure it will happen.”

“I’m a mess.”

“So am I.”

“I’m serious.” She begins to lift her shirt up and bats Robin’s hands away when she attempts to offer assistance. “No, not that. At least not yet.” She finishes removing her shirt and takes a deep breath before turning to Robin. She gestures at what is, in her mind, an angry, red scar puckering her skin, “What if I’m really not okay?”

Robin places her fingers over the marred skin, “Then we’ll deal with that.”

“I must be crazy. I’ve flown miles away from my therapist.”

“You think I’m your literal flight into health.”

She looks at Robin in surprise, “You’ve been in therapy?”

“No but I’ve watched a lot of talk shows.”

“This isn’t a joke. What if I’m putting us both in danger.”

“Do you feel like you are?”

“No but if I was would I even know?”

“Do you want to go home?”

“No. I want be here with you.”

“Then we’ll make it work. You’ll take your pills and if necessary we’ll find you a therapist here.”

“I don’t know about that last bit. My therapist wasn’t so keen on the idea of you.”

“You spoke about me in therapy?” rather than upset Robin looks smug.

“Yes.”

“I’m flattered.”

“I’m not so sure that is the response you are meant to have to being talked about in therapy.”

“It’s a legitimate topic. Don’t you think I’m already worried that I’m your mid-life crisis?”

“Do you really think that?”

“It’s a possibility but hey at least you are a not a total cliché. Besides maybe I have some sort of weird thing going where I am trying to replace a bad mother figure with a good one.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot.”

“Why do you say that like you think I don’t think at all?”

“Stop bringing everything back to that. Do you somehow think I see you as a dumb stripper?”

“No.”

“Robin…”

“I guess I’m just used to people seeing me in a certain light.”

“I would like to think that we’ve established that I see a lot in you.”

“I hope so,” Robin sounds so vulnerable.

“Sweetheart I wouldn’t be so worried about disappointing you if I didn’t think so much of you.”

“You won’t disappoint me.”

“You don’t know that. There’s so much about me that you don’t know.”

“There’s always an otherness Katherine. You never really know someone. I just know that to me you’re special and I want this to work.”

“Okay,” she runs her fingers through Robin’s hair. “Is it okay if I marvel at how pretty, smart and wonderful you are?”

“If you must,” Robin leans in and brushes her lips against Katherine’s. 

“So are we allowed to have sex now?”

“You don’t need to ask permission.”

“Ah I believe you were telling me that I wasn’t ready.”

“I have no idea why I would have said that, clearly I was an idiot.”

Katherine needs no further encouragement. She pushes Robin’s top off her shoulder and kisses her way along the collarbone until she reaches the join of Robin’s neck. She concentrates on the area nibbling and sucking at the soft skin until Robin moans. Hands dance up Katherine’s back, remove her bra and then cross the plains of her body to find her breasts. Fingers tweak her nipples and she falls back onto the bed as though her body has lost the ability to support itself. Robin moves with ease to straddle her and manages to remove her own top in the process. 

She finds herself looking up at the younger woman in awe. Robin’s eyes have darkened and her face is already flushing and if it’s possible she looks more beautiful than ever. When Katherine manages to draw her eyes from Robin’s face she finds the rest of her body just as mesmerising, “Dear god you are beautiful.”

“So are you,” Robin replies.

“No I’m a middle aged woman and even when I was young I couldn’t have held a candle to you, you are a Goddess.”

“Who says you’re not a goddess too.” She shakes her head but Robin places a finger over her lips. “You are gorgeous and nubile and I get decide who I worship.” Robin follows her words by reverently running her fingers over Katherine’s chest. Her breath catches in her throat and her hips buck under Robin. A soft mouth replaces fingers and Robin kisses her way down Katherine’s body continuing over her still clad leg. The kisses cross legs and work their way up towards Katherine’s core. A warm mouth sucks at the already wet material as a deft hand flicks open the button and undoes the zip. Robin sits up bringing Katherine’s legs with her and after a few quick tugs Katherine finds herself completely naked. 

Katherine rolls them over so that she can level the playing field clothing wise but finds she can’t wait to remove Robin’s bra before she attacks her nipples. She can feel the tips hardening through the lace and Robin squirms happily beneath her. Katherine is distracted by her task and almost fails to notice Robin attempting to remove her jeans. “Uh, uh,” she admonishes and then locks eyes with Robin as she slowly peals the denim from her body. When the task is complete she looks down at Robin’s lingerie clad body and does her best not to feel woefully inadequate.

Robin obviously senses the change her as she reaches up to gently stoke Katherine’s hair, “I told you. You’re gorgeous.” An involuntary smile takes over her face and she surrenders to the moment, punishing Robin’s mouth with an intense kiss. When they break apart she finally takes the opportunity to strip Robin bare and slides her leg between Robin’s waiting thighs. Robin rolls them onto their sides and rocks against Katherine while Katherine suckles at her breast. Robin’s pace quickens and her breathing is ragged when she huskily demands that Katherine kiss her. She follows the order and kisses the blond deeply until Robin bites down on her lip and shudders against her thigh. 

As Robin’s breathing slows the rest of her body seems to spring into action and her fingers begin a rapid dance across Katherine’s clitoris. Robin’s movements are agonisingly good but still not quite enough and just when she is about to tell Robin that she needs more Robin anticipates her request using some latent telepathic powers and enters Katherine with her fingers. A thumb continues to stroke at the throbbing bundle of nerves while other fingers curl, tapping at walls until they spasm and collapse around Robin’s hand. She follows suit and collapses onto Robin, sighing contently.

She has come a long way from the awkward morning when she was considering sawing off her own arm to get away from Robin’s slumbering form and now not only does she allow Robin to curl up next to her, she welcomes it. 

“Are you still scared?” Robin asks sleepily.

“Yes,” she replies honestly.

“Good cause so am I.”

“At least we know where we stand,” she notes that her voice has a confidence she didn’t have before. Somehow Robin brings that out in her. Even after that first kiss in front of the creeps who only had eyes for Robin she felt jubilant. She told herself that her strut was all about making those guys realise what they were missing but she now knows that it was the attention from Robin that made her feel sexy and powerful.

“Katherine.”

“Hmmm.”

“We are so getting room service when we wake up because I don’t plan to let you out of this bed for days.”

“Fine with me but you are having French toast.”

“I was thinking pain au chocolat, I thought you said it was sexy when I spoke French.”

“You having French toast will be plenty sexy, trust me.”

“If you say so.”

There’s a long way to go and a real fear inside her that what they can make work in a hotel room in Paris may not translate to a street in suburbia but she is sure that right now she is where she is meant to be and that she is happier than she has been in a very long time.


End file.
